Arguments Hugs and Kisses
by Ronald-Weasley94
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione have an argument and Hermione gets really upset. Can Ron make her feel better? Please Reveiw! :


Arguments, hugs and kisses

'You're such a disgusting excuse of a boy! All you ever do is eat, sleep and eat more!'

'You can talk! All you ever do is bloody read!'

'Well at least I actually learn stuff, unlike you, who doesn't care what so ever about your education!'

'Well, I have a life, un-like you, who only care's about yourself. No wonder know one else bothers talking to you, your just a stuck up know it all' Ron instantly regretted what he said as tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She quickly turned and ran towards the portrait hole.

'No wait! I'm sorry Hermione!' Ron yelled after her, but it was too late, she'd already ran off, to proberly go cry in a corner somewhere. He slumped into one of the arm chairs, and put his head in his hands, he was a complete arse. He hadn't meant any of what he said; it was only because she was arguing with him, and so he argued back. He never meant to hurt her.

--------

I ran, ran from the common room, and Ron. There was yet another argument, and things were said that weren't meant to, well on her behalf anyway. But he had gone over the line when he said she was the only one that she cared about. She cared about everybody close to her, but him the most.

She found a classroom that was empty, so she sat at one of the desks and let all her anger, upset and hurt, all be let out.

--------

'_I've got to go and find her'_ Ron thought to himself, as it had been at least 20 minutes since their 'big' argument. So he walked out the portrait hole, and went off to find her.

He looked almost everywhere, and couldn't find her. The library, the lake, the astronomy tower and he walked around the whole school, but couldn't find her. That was until he saw her quietly walk out of a classroom.

'Hermione! I've been looking for you for ages! Where have you been?' He said as he stood in front of her.

'Why do you care?' She said as she turned to leave, but Ron grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'Ron, let go' she began to struggle against his strong grip.

'No. We need to talk'

'Fine. Go on then' she stopped struggling, and turned to face him.

'Not here. Is there anybody in there?' He signalled to the class room Hermione had just came out of, she shook her head, then followed Ron into the room.

Ron, shut the door behind Hermione and turned to notice her staring at anywhere in the room but him. He still felt terrible.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said'

'Then why did you say it?'

'I don't know... We were arguing, and it just came out. I never meant Hermione'

'I didn't mean any of it either, I'm sorry Ron' Hermione looked down at her feet when she said this, clearly embarrassed and upset with herself.

But then Ron made a brave move, over to her, and wrapped his long arms around her. She was surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around him. They both found that that fitted together perfectly, and they loved the feeling of it.

Hermione slowly raised her head to look at his freckled face; she looked at his eyes then his mouth, then instantly blushed and turned her head. This didn't go un-noticed by Ron, and he knew he had t make the first move. He slowly raised his hand and turned her head to face to look at him, she bit her lip nervously, slowly lifting her head to his, and he did the same. Then their lips met, and it was truly amazing. Her arms linked around his neck and his around her waist. It was perfect.

They finally broke apart, both needing air. They smiled at each other, and then Hermione rested her head on his chest. Neither wanted the moment to end.

'That was wicked' Said Ron with a smile on his face, Hermione chuckled at his use of words.

'Yes, it was'

'Hermione, I just want to tell you that I like you, I like alot'

'I like you too' A smile spread on Hermione's face

'Well, that's good' Ron rested his head on Hermione's, and just enjoyed the feeling of being with Hermione.

----------------------------

Well, How was it? Please reveiw! (:


End file.
